With the rapid development of wireless communication technology and information processing technology, a variety of electronic devices emerge. Such electronic devices are well received due to portability and superior user experience. These electronic devices not only function properly during operation, but also demonstrate flexible shapes and configurations for portability. Typically, folding technology is used to improve user experience.
Currently, automatic releasing hinges are mainly implemented by using elastic rotating shaft or torsion spring. With a spring coupled with a cam, the elastic rotating shaft has low conversion efficiency and poor stability and reliability. Torsion spring alone also provides automatic opening function though torsion spring hinge assembly requires more space. Although the above described solutions support automatic opening, due to the instant release of spring force, the hinge often opens too fast to provide a desirable user experience.
To solve the fast hinge opening problem, a damper is incorporated into the elastic hinge structure. Such arrangement often has a complicated structure. Because the elastic hinge structure and the damper are often separated, more space is required to accommodate all the components. Moreover, given the space constraints, the above described solutions only handle a relatively small load and provide acceptable user experience under such small load. However, the damping effect often disappears when the load is relatively large.
The disclosed damping hinge structure and foldable electronic device incorporating the damping hinge structure are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.